


FALLEN PETALS

by DepressedQueerio18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedQueerio18/pseuds/DepressedQueerio18
Summary: FALLEN PETALS- Atsumu makes a bet with Sakusa telling him that by the time the roses wilt he has to decide whether to stay or go. Although Sakusa has a plan up his sleeve in which every week he places new roses in the vase in order to spend more time with Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_gay/gifts).



FALLEN PETALS| ONE 

"Tsumu" the voice pulled the twin out of his daze. He rolled his eyes at his other half "Samu?" He asked as he yawned, glancing back out the glass entrance. "Mom n dad won't be around for awhile. So I'll need yer help here at the shop." Osamu scrubbed down the bar table while Atsumu groaned. "But why?" He flopped down in despair hearing his brother set down a rag. "Come on Tsumu I need help here." Stated the younger twin with a sigh.

"Why can't they just stay home so I don't have to help?" Atsumu crossed his arms "it's not fair. Ya wanted to do this not me." He pointed out swirling around on a swivel chair he found in the back room of the shop. "I guess I can give Suna the money you'd earn if ya worked here while mom n dad were gone" Atsumu stumbled grasping at the marble countertop. "Yer stoner boyfriend?" He shook his head "yer so rude Samu." He pouted, casting his sight down to the shiny counter. 

"Ain't you going to tell on me?" Osamu replied with a cocky grin. "Maybe I will! Yer being unjust to me and I demand fairness!" Atsumu argued glaring at the silver haired male. 

"Sorry Tsumu but life ain't always work in fairness ya have to know that." Osamu patted his pouty twin on the back. 

The doorbell let out a soft chime as a curly haired male entered. His face was half covered with a surgical mask. Above his right eyebrow sported two symmetrical moles. In his gloved hands he held a rag and bleach. "Welcome" Osamu greeted nodding toward the silent male. "R' ya a cleaner?" Atsumu asked tilting his head to the side to examine the boy better. "No. I'm not. I just don't trust going to places that are dirty with grime." To prove his point he stuck his gloved index finger out swiping at a table. His finger came back covered in specks of forming dust bunnies. 

"So not to be rude but why're ya here?" Atsumu asked, glancing at the male in the mask. "I was cleaning my house and decided to get some onigiri for lunch." He shrugged sitting beside the mustard blond. Atsumu kept his gaze on the boy "yer intriguing," he began resting his chin on his palm. "M Atsumu Miya, and that's my twin Osamu." 

After a long silence the curly haired male nodded "okay" Atsumu copied his actions nodding in understanding. "Yer mysterious" he smiled lightly. "And you're too close" stated the male who stood and sat a seat away from the blond. "Nice to meet ya" Atsumu stuck out his palm causing the boy to shake his head "no. That's far more germ ridden than a kiss would be." "I mean, I don't even know yer name. But sure if you'd prefer a kiss-"

Osamu couldn't help but laugh at his twin's attempt at flirting. "Give em some space idiot" the younger twin apologized to the curly haired male sliding him the plate of onigiri he ordered. The male removed his gloves before eating cautiously around the pair of eyes glued to him. 

"Ya got fatty tuna onigiri. That's my favorite." Atsumu commented slowly getting a small chuckle from the boy. "Would you like my other one then Atsumu?" He held it out to the starstruck blond who's eyes lit up. "You'd let me have it?" He asked, kindly staring at it. "All yours." He slid the plate over to the male before standing. He handed Osamu the amount he needed to pay before walking to the door. 

"Sakusa." He informed "huh?" Atsumu asked, turning toward the raven haired male. "My name. It's Sakusa. But Kiyoomi works too" he shrugged. "Thank you for sharing the food Omi Omi" he smiled politely at the reddened boy. "Of course anytime" he nodded at Osamu "thank you for serving me." And with that Sakusa let the nighttime air chill his heated face.


	2. Chapter 2

FALLEN PETALS| TWO 

"Kiyoomi" the voice spoke causing Sakusa to snap his head up. "You've been oddly quiet? I mean you usually are. But I just feel like something is festering in you?" Sakusa sighed, picking at the rose in his hand. "It's nothing." He closes his eyes feeling the silky petal slip between the tips of his shaking fingers. "Kiyoomi. You're not alright." Motoya sits beside his cousin plucking the dying rose from his hands. "You can tell me anything and I'll listen" he offers up watching Sakusa shrink back. "It's just that," Sakusa licks his lips wetting them before continuing "ah, it's nothing" he stood only to receive a gentle hand guiding him back to the couch. Motoya gave him a look before Sakusa crumbled "I saw them again. Atsumu, he was so energetic and forward while his twin was tame and informative. I felt the need to be closer in their presence. It's scary how I feel about them. I go in for a tuna onigiri and walk out with blood tint red cheeks from a nickname I couldn't say no to." Sakusa nibbles at the pink flesh of his lip softly attempting to calm himself. 

"I want," he stopped himself for a long moment. "I want to see them again. I want to know more about each of them. I-" Sakusa wraps his fingers through his hair tugging slightly in frustration. "What is happening to me Moto?" He lowered his head in shame at the gnawing feeling wreathing in his chest. "Breathe" reminded his cousin who kept a warm hand on Sakusa's back in comfort. "How can someone I just met have such an affect on me? It's impossible, this has never happened once to me so for it to happen now." 

"Let it all out," Motoya let Sakusa burow against his chest. He let out muffled cries of pain and confusion at the situation arising. His heart was pounding in his ears so loud. He thought his cousin would stop and question it if he couldn't silence the ticking heart waiting to bust with the need to be held by a loved one. To be himself around people other than Motoya himself. "The decor of Osamu's onigiri shop is red and gold. Do you think they'll like roses?" Sakusa tapped his foot against the hardwood under his feet. 

"I think they'll be perfect for the shop." Motoya agreed with a nod, Sakusa sighed falling with his back pressed into the couch. "Then tomorrow I'll surprise them when a bouquet of roses." He spoke before closing his tired oak eyes


	3. Chapter 3

FALLEN PETALS| THREE

Sakusa stood in the middle of the garden inspecting the flowers carefully. He found a semi large boutique of roses and bought them. He walked them to Osamu's shop, when he arrived he saw the twin's bickering over well whatever it was they were arguing about. The chime of the bell broke them from their intense glares as they turned to Sakusa. "Omi!" Atsumu greeted "oh ya have a bunch of roses?" Atsumu lifted an eyebrow "I thought it'd match well with your decor Osamu." Sakusa placed them on the countertop hearing the crunch of the plastic that encased them closely together. 

Atsumu grinned at his twin who sighed, shaking his head. "Say Omi Omi, how do ya feel about bets?" The curly haired male thought about it "knowing you it's bound to be dumb I'd assume." Sakusa shrugged "I am very hurt ya know" he fake scoffed holding his hand over his heart in defeat. "What is the bet?" The slightly shorter male asked sitting down next to the mustard blond. "Glad to see ya care-" the raven haired male glared "okay okay fine! The bet is that when these flowers die ya reveal if ya have feelings for me" Atsumu countered smelling the roses in front of him with a small smile. 

"And what happens if I don't like you in the way you might like me?" Sakusa glanced at the flowers "so forward Omi Omi, but if it was to get there you'd see." The blond stood in search for a vase for the flowers that fell flaccid in his embrace. 

When he set them in water he turned back to Sakusa "so what'd ya say Omi?" He grinned at the curly haired male who kept his cool gaze on the older twin "bring it on." He challenged.


	4. Chapter 4

FALLEN PETALS| FOUR 

"Tsumu yer a handful," began the younger twin once Sakusa left the shop. "What? Why?" He gawked pouting "yer bet with that poor boy" Osamu sat beside his brother on the stools at the bar counter. "He brings roses and ya try to make a bet with em?" 

Atsumu groaned "but he said it was fine!" He exclaimed "but he did have a point. Yer shop does have red n gold tones." Atsumu's cheeks flushed as red as the roses across from him. 

"Atsumu Miya- ya have a crush on him." Osamu teased "I ain't got a crush on him" Atsumu argued glaring at his twin in anger. Suna facepalmed from the corner of the room. He pulled out his phone to record the drama going down. 

"Yer lying! I've lived with ya all my life. Face it Tsumu ya like him" Osamu replied with a chuckle "I don't like him Samu!" Argued the mustard blond who grabbed at his brother's jacket. "Ya do! Tsumu ya never act like this around other people!" Osamu shoved him back "I don't like Omi Omi!" Atsumu shouted, shoving his younger twin. Osamu grasped at the blond's jacket pulling him down to the floor as well. "Then what was that bet ya made with him?" Osamu sat on top of his brother crossing his arms. "Was for fun" Atsumu spoke lowly his cheeks tinting pink. "I knew it!" Osamu chuckled "yer so mean Samu!" Suna nodded at his phone with a smirk. "And people say I fell for the smart one" he snorted hitting the stop button. "Samu come on" Suna called out "let's get out of here. We can go for that midnight drive like you wanted." Osamu stood pulling Atsumu up before linking hands with Suna. "First we need to drop Tsumu off at home then we can go" Osamu replied, kissing the pale boy's chapped lips. 

*** 

"I don't understand ya two? I mean someone who's obsessed with onigiri and another who is lusted by dru-" Osamu glared at his twin in the backseat. "I happen to love Sunarin and you'll find someone to love someday as well. It takes time ya know, ya shouldn't rush into anything either." Osamu advised his hand wrapped in Suna's as they drove the boy back home. 

"We're here," Suna began. He turned to the twin in the backseat. "When it comes to liking someone, be yourself because there's no one better to be. If people don't like you for you then they aren't worth your time." Atsumu nodded at the shorter boy "thank you Rintarou" he beamed unbuckling his seat belt "have fun ya two. Samu there's condoms in the passenger door as well. Try not to ruin mom's car though." He winked at his twin before slipping out of the car. "Fuck ya" Osamu shouted "you'll do that to Rintarou!" Retorted the blond with a chuckle. 

"Fuck in the car in the party store parking lot?" Suna suggested with a smirk "around the flashing lights and the smell of sweet candy." Osamu nodded "hell yes."


	5. Chapter 5

FALLEN PETALS| FIVE 

***Months later***

The snow fell softly around the two males as they walked through the crunching snow. "Thank you for letting me in your boyfriend's shop." Sakusa nodded at the smaller male in appreciation. "You're going to do it again?" Suna asked, kicking at the chunks of snow under him. "I'm surprised he hasn't noticed it yet" Sakusa chuckled under his mask as Suna unlocked the door with the spare key Osamu gave him months before. 

"Aren't you happy he's yet to notice they've been replaced every week?" Suna slid off his jacket sitting at a booth to look out the window. "Well yes. But what if he finds out?" Sakusa disposed of the wilting roses before setting the fresh ones in the vase. "I think that's the least of your worries Ki" Suna sighed "how are things with you and Osamu?" Sakusa asked, sitting across from him. "So great. We fucked the other night in the party store parking lot and got some three am breakfast." He softened at the memory, his eyes closing peacefully. He opened them again after a minute. "Got any plans for Christmas next week?" Suna asked glancing back at the curly haired male "no. I'll most likely be home alone again." He shrugged "no way, Friday night we'll all hang out at my treehouse." Sakusa jumped "you have a treehouse? What are you like fi-" 

"Do you want me to punch you in the face?" Suna growled lowly "anyway, this treehouse has a fridge that's stored with tons of shit. Snacks, beers, you name it." Sakusa drummed his fingers on the glossy table. "Alright sure-" 

"Atsumu will be there too," Suna smirked. "I now have the urge to punch you." Sakusa complained, sighing. "Maybe all you need is liquid courage?" Suna beamed "the stoner tells me that I can lighten up by drinking. I couldn't bear to see that video in the morning." Suna nodded "but do you understand why it's liquid courage? The lighter you feel the less you'll have to worry about." 

"This is preposterous, I don't want to come out and tell Atsumu the truth through being drunk. I want to do it naturally-"

"Through the lapse of roses dying?" Suna raised an eyebrow. "Yes." Sakusa stated plainly "anyway I have to go now-" 

"Omi, what's in the trash bag?" Atsumu stood at the entrance of his brother's shop. "Atsumu. It's nothing-" 

"There's a flower petal on the ground. I may not be the smartest person alive but I know roses don't last months." Atsumu bit his lip "you've been replacing them. I talked to Bokuto who told me flowers only last a week or even two at best. It's been five months Omi so why have the bet continue on if there was no point in it?" Atsumu looked stunned as Suna played with his fingers. "I'm going to go now" he pointed to the back room before scurrying off. 

"Atsumu listen I-" Sakusa breathed in calmly "I didn't want this to end. Alright. It's true, I have replaced them every week when they started to die. I just wanted to get closer to you. I didn't want what we had to end." He gazed down at the glossy table as his eyes brimmed with tears. 

"I spent months cryin because I thought ya didn't like me. I cried and thought it was me who wasn't good enough. I gave up thinking ya wouldn't care about me." Sakusa stood up "I'm sorry I gave you that impression but I do-" Sakusa stopped abruptly. 

"Ya can't even look me in the eyes and tell me you care for me" Atsumu scoffed "whatever Sakusa" he spoke his heart breaking into pieces as he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

FALLEN PETALS| SIX

"No. Atsumu Miya, those roses. They weren't a symbol of what love could be. How could they, they fall apart and crumble to pieces. They never expressed my feelings for you. So fuck the flowers they were just decor. But the feelings in here," Sakusa poked at his chest "they ignited faster than flames burning. The past five months may have meant nothing to you but they were the best months in my life. Getting to share my fatty tuna onigiri with you. The nickname you gave me. I was afraid I'd lose you if I said it back months ago but Atsumu Miya. I like you, I knew the bet would fall through. Roses wilt and die after a week and at first that didn't matter to me. Then the more I hung out around you. I saw myself as the flower for some reason. Everytime I changed them it was their new beginning. Every week I came in with shaky hands removing the dead flowers. I felt sad that if you knew the flowers died we'd end whatever we had going on." 

Atsumu's gaze faltered to the tile floor "why couldn't ya just tell me Kiyoomi? The bet never was more than something dumb. It was just a joke-" 

"I'm not joking when I say that I do really like you Atsumu. The bet it made me fall more for you each week. I just didn't want to lose you." Sakusa confessed his cheeks now streaked with tears. "Omi, I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner." Atsumu ran to the curly haired male "please" he held out his arms letting the mustard blond hold him strongly. "What about my germs-" 

"Please, I don't care. I just want to be held." Atsumu nodded, running his fingers through Sakusa's curls with a tender touch. "I like you too Omi." His voice a soft whisper as he held the slightly shorter male in his tight embrace. 

"Atsumu" he mumbled against the male's chest "ya Omi Omi?" Atsumu glanced down at the teary eyed boy. "Can we please kiss?" His eyes pleading as the blond nodded "of course" and just like that their lips met. They held each other close kissing feverishly. "I've waited months to do this," Kiyoomi replied with his lips against Atsumu's. Their hearts beating loud as their tears mixed from their cheeks. Sakusa wrapped his arms around Atsumu's neck, kissing him passionately. 

Suna walked out of the backroom with a grin. He silently pulled out his phone taking pictures at every angle of the two males twinned against one another. "Omi Omi, will ya be my boyfriend?" Atsumu rested his head against Sakusa's. "I'd love that" Sakusa smiled, his fingers laced behind the taller male's neck.


	7. Chapter 7

FALLEN PETALS| SEVEN

"Sit down will you." Suna broke the pacing boy from his thoughts. "But-" Suna shook his head lightly "I'll be here with you the whole time Ki. Please be calm about this-" Suna rested his arms on his lap. "It's our first date Rin. It's a big deal!" Sakusa sat down next to his friend with a defeated sigh. Suna grabbed the boy's hand "I won't let your first date go wrong. I promise, if he breaks your heart I break his bones." He replied, handing over his pet snake. Sakusa frowned "it just means a lot" he spoke in a hushed tone allowing the snake to slither up his arm calmly. "And your happiness matters to me. Broken bones can be fixed but a broken heart has to learn how to move on." Suna replied, running his fingers through his ferret's fur. Zephyr chirped leaning into Suna's hand dooking softly under his light touch. 

"Please don't Rin, I don't want my first potential date in the hospital." Sakusa pleaded watching as Zag slithered closer to him. "No promises. No one breaks Kiyoomi Sakusa's heart without consequences." To prove a point Suna cracked his knuckles. Sakusa frowned "I appreciate ya-" Suna growled when he heard the doorbell ring. He picked up Zephyr carrying him to the door. He rolled his eyes opening the door. 

"Listen here bitch you may be my boyfriend's twin but you break that precious heart of Ki's and I won't hesitate to hide your dead body got it?" He warned with venom in his voice.

"Yer very protective of him-" 

"Is that a problem?" Suna closed the space between them his eyes glued to the blond. "Now go before I hold you down and pester you with questions." He shoved the blond down the stairs before following after. His eyes searing holes into the back of Atsumu's head. 

"Atsumu" Kiyoomi stood putting Zag back in his terrarium before facing the boy. "Omi" he breathed in with a smile. "Rin!" Sakusa whined glaring at his friend. "Fine, remember my words Miya. Don't make me have to dispose of your body." He pointed at the frightened blond before walking off to his room in the basement. 

"He's-" 

"He doesn't want my heart to get broken. I don't blame him, heartbreaks are hard according to him." Sakusa smiled at Zag in his terrarium then Jinx in his cage. "He's a good friend-" 

"He's my family that I'd do anything for even if that means the impossible" Sakusa replied sitting on the coal black couch. He shook his head at the channel playing. "Rin, Disney Channel?" He heard a snort from the other room before he turned back to the screen. 

"There's not much to do here. There's the TV and food. It might not be a proper first date but-" 

"Don't touch the cookies!" Suna shouted with a warning tone. "Rin, you laced them again." Sakusa chuckled at his best friend. "Fine, you can both have one. No more than that." He scolded walking out to Atsumu and Sakusa. "What do you say Atsumu? Shitty Disney movies, and munchies?" Sakusa grinned between the two males. "Fuck yes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F stands for Flashback   
> And the RL stands for in Real Life

FALLEN PETALS| EIGHT 

"Rin?" Osamu turned to his boyfriend "this is where we met? What are ya doing?" A smile tugged at his lips. 

__F__

"No Tsumu get your own onigiri" the blond ate his food walking home as he talked to his twin on the phone.   
"Move will you" a voice barked as the male crashed into the blond.   
"M-my food!" His eyes watered before he rushed to help the smaller boy up.  
"Look tell me what kind of onigiri that was and I'll make you one at my shop alright?" He offered softer.  
"Fatty tuna onigiri" responded Osamu.   
"That's a cool board." He pointed to the male's skateboard with a grin.   
"Want me to teach you to ride?" The smaller male's eyes glittered against the sunlight.   
__F__

"Thank you again for the food-"   
"Suna Rintarou" introduced the black haired male with a smirk.   
"Osamu Miya" he introduced with a smile.  
"Hey Suna?" Asked the silver haired male.  
"Yeah Miya?"   
"I don't want the night to end yet" he spoke in a blue tone.  
"Midnight drive to the party store?" Suna offered holding up his car keys.  
"For wha-"   
"You'll see soon Osamu Miya"   
__F__

"Rin why are we here at a party store? Don't ya have elsewhere to be, it's Christmas after all." The taller male lifted an eyebrow at the male who chuckled.   
"I brought you here because it's my get away-"   
"Aren't ya twenty? Ya underage drink?" He prodded at the shorter male.   
"What's it matter. Anyway I brought you here because I don't want whatever the hell this is to end tonight. Say you'll dance with me under the flashing lights?" He asked, glancing down at his hands.  
"Up we go I have one better than that." Osamu glanced at the mistletoe hanging on the awning of the rusty looking shop.  
_RL__

"A year ago today we kissed under this mistletoe and danced to the overly bright lights of this shop and I want to do it forever when I'm with you." Suna admitted taking Osamu's hand in his own, he stepped forward. His hooded eyes kept a steady gaze on the boy in front of him. "Rin of course" Osamu took the smaller boy's other hand, closing the space between them. "Can we dance to the lights again?" Osamu chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Suna's waist. The raven haired male laced his arms lightly around Osamu's neck as they slowly danced to the faint Christmas music. The lights turned them shades of red and green as they danced through the snowfall. When the song ended Osamu leaned down parting his lips to kiss the boy he fell for. "Look at that Rin we're under the mistletoe." He giggled as Suna lowered the taller male's head back down to his lips. "I love ya more than onigiri." Osamu murmured against Rintarou's lips. "I love you even more" Suna replied, sinking into the taller male's warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this fic. I hope to make some of you happy while reading this book.


End file.
